The New Claira
by Spy in Disguise
Summary: Massie is being attacked by rumors, Dylan is offered an ah-mazing opportunity, Kristen is being crushed by a friend's ex-crush and has a newfoud talent, Alicia has a huge secret, and Claire is...plotting against the P.C.? Rated T just to be careful.
1. Intro

Octavian Country Day High

Hallways

September 25

7:45 a.m.

The hallways' white, polished, shiny ceramic floor reflected the round, elegant lights from the white, arched roof. Half of the walls were made out of wood, and the other half was white painting. Every now and then, a white pillar would be spotted, a group of white lockers in between of each. The classrooms' entrances were made up of one big wooden door, with an exotic, red flower by each door. All the girls were walking around, smiling, laughing and whispering in their designer clothes. But as four, gorgeous girls stepped inside the building, they all moved to the side, giving them space. In came Kristen Gregory, her beautiful, thick dirty blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, for the first time ever, her hair was not braided. Her pouty, red lips were curled up into a small smile. Of course she was the nicest, you could tell by her aqua eyes. Besides her, the red haired beauty, Dylan Marvil, daughter of Mery-Lee Marvil, her emerald green eyes contrasting perfectly with her pale skin. Her pink lips were set in a tight line. Besides her, walking with full authority, was Massie Block, the alpha of the Pretty Committee. Her glossy, chestnut hair ended in locks just in the middle of her shoulders. Her amber eyes looking straight forward, without caring were she stepped foot on. After all, no one was in her way, everybody was standing towards the wall, watching with curiosity, admiration or envy. Besides her, the beta of the Clique, the Gossip Queen, the Spanish beauty, Alicia Rivera, walked in, her brown eyes confident, her straight, dark hair looking perfect, and her exotic, coffee skin glowing. They were the leaders. The role models. The cuties.

Their high heels clacked against the floor. Kristen didn't dare to glance anywhere. Those were Massie's instructions in carpool. _When we enter there, enter with full authority. Do nawt dare to look anywhere, or glare at anyone. Stop when I do, and when you do, spin flipping your hair. _Kristen didn't think she was supposed to be smiling, but she was anyways. She didn't like entering school, while everybody watched, with her lips set in a tight line, and her eyes looking all cold. Now that Claire Llyons was gone, their former fifth member, now an NLBR, the P.C. had returned to their normal formation. Kristen felt her friends stop, so she did to. She turned around, as instructed, flipping her hair, and opened her lockers, just as the others did. William Block, Massie's father, had arranged for them to get a group of four lockers, one for each girl, next to each other.

"I am totally glad that the boys have the other side of the building. We'll only have to see them at lunch, now. Last year was totally awful," Massie said, looking at herself in the mirror.

Alicia nodded, "The whole school was so…dirty with them around."

Dylan and Kristen both nodded. "Anyways," Dylan chimed in, "I heard that, you, Kristen, have resurfaced on the rich world."

Kristen smiled and nodded. She was finally wearing designer clothes that weren't borrowed, or that she had worked for. She stuffed her books on her pink bag, and looked at her friends, but mostly at Massie. "Request for Gossip Points."

Massie turned around, smiling deviously, "How many?"

"This is big news, something that we would've never thought of happening. 200 points, at least," Kristen replied.

Dylan and Alicia gasped, but Massie remained unmoved, though her eyes looked surprised. "How big is it?" Dylan whispered.

"Try me?" Kristen said, arching her eyebrows.

The girls all nodded, and leaned closer. "Cam and Kuh-Laire-"

"Got married?" Alicia said.

"No Leesh, that's illegal," Kristen said, patiently "What I was trying to say is that Cam and Kuh-Laire broke up two months ago, and they haven't gotten back together."

The whole P.C. gasped, moving their heads back. _Ehmagawd_s and a single _What_ was heard. "Points given," Massie murmured, "How did you find out?"

"You know, that this summer, my family and I moved into a bigger house? We've got a horse stable, and a new horse, for me. The one I told you about?" Kristen asked.

"Vanilla?" Massie said, her eyes bright.

Kristen nodded, and Massie smiled. Kristen knew Massie was just as happy as she was about having a horse. "Well, my parents enrolled me in Horseback Riding lessons, and guess who I see?"

"Who?" the girls asked in unison.

"Cam Fisher!"

The girls once again gasped, "Ehmagawd, Cam?" Massie exclaimed.

Kristen nodded knowingly, and the girls' mouth dropped open. "So, I heard him and Chris Abeley talking about it while we were grooming our horses," Kristen finished.

"Wait a sec," Alicia said, confused.

"You said Chris?" Massie asked.

Kristen nodded, "Yeah, Mass. He has been in horseback riding lessons ever since he was twelve."

"Didn't he leave the classes this summer? Doesn't he hate horses right now?" Massie interrogated.

Kristen let out a shocked laugh. "Massie, are you kidding me? I clearly remember him helping me to get on my horse. Cam was watching, want to ask him today at lunch?"

Alicia's lips were set into a tight line, and she glanced at Massie, "She lied," Alicia said, angrily.

"I don't think Kristen lied," Dylan defended.

"No, not Kristen. _Layne_," Massie corrected.

"What does Layne Abeley have to do with all this?" Kristen asked, clearly confused.

Massie sighed, " Alicia and I went shopping last week. We saw Layne shopping at Burberry."

"Layne hates Burberry," Dylan added.

Alicia and Massie nodded. "That's the problem. She was buying a size 2 plaid skirt, so it couldn't be for her mom. When we asked her about it, she told us that Chris was quitting his horseback riding lessons, and that the skirt was a farewell gift for his teacher," Alicia said.

Kristen shook his head, "Obviously she was lying, because Chris is still my horseback riding classmate, and Mrs. Crandall is _nawt_ a size 2."

"That LBR is hiding something under her cheap sleeve, and if she lied to us, it means it includes us," Massie fumed.

"Wait, I saw Kuh-Laire and that Sydney girl shopping at _MAC_," Dylan commented, "They always buy their make-up at Target, not at stores we use, and they almost never use make-up."

"Girls, I also heard Cam telling Chris that he broke up with Kuh-Laire because she was being secretive about everything, and she kept cancelling dates," Kristen said, surprised.

"They are plotting against us!" Massie exclaimed.

"We have to find out what they want to do first, before they apply it to us," Alicia said, matter-of-factly.

"How?" Kristen and Dylan asked in unison.

"We'll go to the _direct_ source of Kristen's gossip," Massie replied, her amber eyes narrowing.

"The ex-HARTs?" Dylan gasped.

"Today, at lunch we'll interrogate Fisher," Massie demanded. She then finished the conversation by turning around. She started walking to her next class, the P.C. following behind. Kristen bit her bottom lip. If Layne and Claire were up to something, Kristen certainly didn't want to be part of it. Even if Claire wasn't part of the clique anymore, her and Layne were still Kristen's friends. Or were they?

_

* * *

_

_To: Fellow reader / From: Spy in Disguise / Subject: Author's Note_

_If you are reading this, it means that you have read my first uploaded chapter in Fan Fiction, and I want to thank you very much. As I am new, my stories will not be as good as others here, so I would like to know in what I can do better, meaning I would love some constructive reviews-and normal reviews :) So, tell me if I should continue this, because this is just like a prologue/intro to the story._

_The Clique, its words and its characters belong to Lisi Harrison,_

_Spy in Disguise._


	2. Chapter 1

Octavian Country Day High

Lunchroom

September 25

12:15 p.m.

"And then he says "Throw the ones who aren't crazy already, don't waste your time"!"

**L**ayne Abeley and Syd Martinez cracked up laughing at Cara Whitman's joke, holding their bellies. Layne punched the table, now silently laughing. Claire Llyons smiled sadly, but she couldn't laugh along. She looked around the High School lunchroom. It was just as elegant as the hallways were, but different. The floor was polished wood, and the walls were a creamy white. Two chandeliers hanged from the wooden roof, and the tables were white marble, each with a red flower by one of the seats. While she observed the room, her blue eyes landed on Cam Fisher, her ex-boyfriend. She put her spoon down, sighing, running a hand through her blonde hair, while resisting the urge to cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to face her best friend.

"Claire, there are more romances to come, and more heartbreaks to come. This one is over, you have to let go," Layne soothed.

"I know," Claire whispered, feeling her eyes watering. She missed Cam's one blue eye and one green eye so much, his jet black hair, and his warm smile. The feeling of his old leather jacket, the feeling of his hand intertwined with hers-

"On and off relationships are unhealthy. Too much drama," Syd said, her mouth full of hamburger. Cara frowned, and kicked her under the table. Syd let out an _Ow_ and bitten hamburger landed all over the table.

"Eww," Layne giggled. She turned to Claire with a small smile on her face. "Claire, look at me."

Claire looked up at her best friend, and Layne sighed.

"Do I have something in my teeth," she joked, bearing her teeth.

Cara and Syd burst out laughing, and Claire giggled, "Isn't that what Selena Gomez told Demi Lovato in one of her crazy Bff videos?"

"Yup," Layne nodded, "I can't believe they are not friends anymore."

Claire looked down, nodding. _It is possible_ Claire thought. That was exactly what happened with her and the Pretty Committee, her former friends. One moment they were Bffs, the next, enemies. If Massie hadn't asked her to upgrade her crush…Claire sighed. Would she still be friends with them? Claire shook that thought away. She would never _ever_ want to be friends with them again. What they had done to her…even if they didn't realize they had done anything to her that summer, they had. Or at least, one of them had.

The wooden lunchroom doors opened, interrupting Claire's thinking, and the Pretty Committee walked in. Claire rolled her eyes. _The Queens of Gossip are here_. Claire and her friends observed them, along with half of the lunchroom. They walked all serious and model-like. Claire already expected them to sit on their table, and spat at everyone, but they didn't. She tilted her head in confusion as the P.C. passed by Table 18, their table, without a glance.

"What's up with that," Syd asked.

Layne and Cara shrugged, still watching. Claire narrowed her eyes, and then widened them as she realized where they were headed to. Massie was looking straight ahead, at Table 20, where Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert and Dempsey Solomon, or the ex-HARTs, as the P.C. called them, ate. Where her _ex-boyfriend_ ate.

Layne shook Claire's shoulder, "They are looking at Cam!"

Claire, alarmed, looked at Massie. Certainly, her amber eyes were glued to Cam's head, and so were Alicia's, Dylan's and Kristen's. They stopped right behind the ex-HARTs, and the whole lunchroom went silent. Not a single breath was heard. Claire felt herself tense. The boys were still oblivious of the attention they had drawn, and were laughing at gross jokes. Claire noticed that Kristen had a grossed out look while she watched Kemp and Chris eating their ravioli messily. She then adverted her eyes over to Cam, and they stayed there. Claire wanted to stand up, and tackle the P.C. down, but she stayed glued to the seat. Dempsey sensed the tension, and looked up. His cheeks turned bright red as he looked at Kristen, his ex-girlfriend. Claire smirked. He probably still liked her. The rest of the boys looked at Dempsey's smitten expression, and then at the P.C. with a start.

"Block! Gregory! Rivera! Marvil! Nice to see you," Derrick chuckled nervously, "What do you girls want?"

"Not you, Derrington, we want to see Cam," Massie replied, sternly.

Derrick frowned at his old nickname, and nudged Cam, who was munching ravioli. He gulped it down, and looked at the girls, then at the rest of the room. Massie pretended that she had just noticed that everybody was looking at them, and nudged Dylan, who nodded. Dylan turned around, looking meaner than ever, and spat "Mind you own business!"

The whole High School, with a start, turned back to look at their own friends, whispering, giggling or simply talking. But Claire kept her eyes glued to the group. Massie's lips started moving, then Dylan's, then Cam's, then Kristen's, then Cam's once again, but Claire couldn't read their lips or hear what they were saying. Then Kristen said something, and the girls nodded. Cam looked at Kristen, his eyes softening, and said something to her. Dylan looked confused, and then her lips moved. Cam replied, and Dylan widened her eyes. Massie smirked and nodded, then turned around to leave, the P.C. following her. Claire couldn't help but feel jealous when Kristen glanced back, and Cam smiled at her. She smiled back, and kept walking. Claire frowned and turned back to look at her group, all feeling of regret about what she was about to do next vanishing away.

"How is the _business_ going on?" Claire asked.

Layne took out a _Burberry_ bag and a _MAC_ bag, smiling deviously.

* * *

**D**ylan sat on Table 18, besides Alicia, and across Massie and Kristen, processing what Cam had just told them. _So he broke up with Kuh-laire because she would cancel dates to hang out with an unnamed dude and was acting all "secretive", huh? Naughty Kuh-Laire, _Dylan thought. Dylan took a bite out of her taco, swallowed and burped, making her friends giggle, all except Alicia, who looked distracted. Dylan remembered that she didn't even gasp when Cam answered the questions Massie and Kristen asked. Dylan was about to say something when the new lunchroom lady, Nellie, a 25-year-old Venezuelan woman who could easily be a Victoria's Secret model, walked towards them, a chocolate milkshake on her hand. She stopped by their table, and smiled.

"Hello Nellie," Massie greeted, "What brings you here?"

"_Bueno_, a boy walked towards me and gave me some money, then asked me if I could make him a chocolate milkshake. When I was about to give it to him, he asked me if I could hand it over to this nice, young, lady," Nellie explained, handing Kristen a chocolate milkshake.

"Me?" Kristen said, observing the drink.

Nellie nodded, smiling.

"Who asked you to do it?" Massie asked.

"He wished to remain anonymous. Enjoy your drink, Kristen, now, I have to go," Nellie said. She smiled once more, and left.

When Nellie was out of sight, the girls smiled. "Ehmagawd, who could've done this?" Dylan asked.

Kristen shrugged, her cheeks a pleasant pink.

"What a nice gift, a glass of calories," Massie said, sarcasm dripping out of every letter she pronounced.

"Jealous, much?" Dylan challenged.

Massie narrowed her eyes, "I am _nawt_ jealous!" She then turned to look at the milkshake in front of Kristen.

Kristen was examining the drink; its light brown, chocolaty, creamy content, the pure white whip cream on top, and the bright red, delicious looking cherry on the whip cream. Kristen frowned. "What is that?" she asked, pointing at something under the drink.

"What is whaaaat," Dylan burped.

Kristen raised the glass, and her eyes widened. She snatched an envelope that was taped under the glass with the word _Kristen_, and paled.

"Is the handwriting from an LBR you know?" Massie whispered.

Kristen shook her head, "I-I"

"What?" Dylan and Massie asked in unison. Kristen looked up at them, her aqua eyes filled with terror. Dylan started thinking the worst. _Someone is leaving a kidnapping threat! Or a death threat! Or worst…someone is threatening to spill cheap juice on Kristen's new Juicy Couture top! _Dylan gasped, her eyes widening the shape of round saucers.

"Someone is impersonating 'A' and is going to stalk me!" Kristen exclaimed.

Dylan and Massie looked at Kristen blankly.

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked.

"You know _Pretty Little Liars_? I think someone is impersonating 'A', the person who stalked the girls in the books, and is now targeting me," Kristen explained nervously.

"You should change your screen name from _sexyxportsbabe _to _paranoidbookworm!_" Dylan said, shaking her head.

Massie groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, but I spent the whole night yesterday reading _Wanted_," Kristen smiled sheepishly.

"What are you reading now?" Dylan asked, twirling a strand of red hair around her finger.

"Nothing childish," Kristen said rapidly.

"Is it the tenth book of the _39 Clues_?" Massie demanded, staring at Kristen.

Kristen squirmed under Massie's stern look "It is entertaining, and it is not childish. Just…short."

"Whatev. Let's just concentrate on the envelope," Massie said, looking at the white thing on Kristen's hands.

Kristen nodded, and opened it carefully. She peaked inside the envelope, and got out a small, white, piece of paper. She frowned and unfolded it. After reading it, she blushed.

"What is it? Read it!" Dylan exclaimed in a demanding way. Massie nodded, her eyes looking hungry with curiosity.

Kristen cleared her throat, "_With the start of each new day, I find myself thinking of you. In the middle of class, my mind wanders, and I think of you. Out of nowhere I see your smile, and hear your laugh, and I think of you. Life is beautiful now, because I fell for you. Love, Your Secret Admirer. P.S. Hope you enjoy your milkshake, every time I stare at you in class, I see you doodling one."_

"Ehmagawd!" Massie exclaimed, while Dylan squealed. Kristen smiled, and once again blushed. Massie smiled, and took the letter from Kristen's hands, and read it again, placing her hand on her chest. She gave it back to Kristen and smiled at her.

"You doodle milkshakes?"

Massie and Kristen looked up, frowning, and Dylan turned around. She sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Ehma-annoying! Don't eavesdrop, Kuh-Laire," Massie whined.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Claire explained sheepishly. Her blue eyes looked at Alicia, who was staring at the table, without blinking.

"Leesh? Are you in a trance?" Kristen asked.

"You haven't even whispered a word," Massie said, annoyed.

Alicia jumped up and looked at Claire then at her friends. "Sorry, gotta go. See you later, girls."

Alicia stood up and left, leaving the girls with confused faces. Claire looked at Alicia, excused herself, and followed. Massie gaped in the direction Claire was going, then looked back again at her friends.

"Talk about weird," Kristen murmured.

"Something is _def_ going on," Massie said.

Kristen nodded, and Dylan couldn't help but wonder if this was somehow related to what they were talking about this morning. Could Alicia betray them once again? She had already tried to in the past, and sometimes, things never change.

As if reading her thoughts, Massie suggested, "I think we should keep our eyes on Layne, Kuh-Laire and Leesh."

Kristen frowned, "I am sure Claire and Layne are plotting against us, now. If Alicia is in, then she must be giving the LBRs inside information."

"I couldn't agree more," Dylan replied.

Massie was still looking at the lunchroom's doors, then she suddenly blurted out, "Something is going on, and I will find out. See you guys in English."

Massie rose, and left, leaving Kristen and Dylan alone. Dylan sighed, looking at her pale hands. _I should get a tan, _she thought. Then her thoughts wandered back to the Alicia-Claire-Layne dilemma. The only thing that assured Dylan that everything was going to be fine was that she was popular, and that she could bring anyone down.

"Are you gonna drink that?" Dylan asked, pointing at the milkshake.

"Duh," Kristen replied, then lowered her voice to a whisper, "My secret admirer could be watching right now, I don't want to disappoint him."

Dylan smiled and chuckled. "You are such a nicey-pants, now, Krist_un_."

Kristen smiled back, and sipped her drink.

Maybe it was a gust of wind, a movement or a noise that made Dylan feel the need to turn around. When her red head spun around, she tilted her head. Derrick and Cam were looking at them, or more at Kristen. Derrick whispered something at Cam, who then glanced at Dempsey. Cam turned around to look at Derrick once again. He said something to Derrick that Dylan couldn't hear. But she could read his lips, _Nah, he doesn't like her anymore._

"Doesn't like who?" Dylan whispered to herself. She looked up at Cam, who glanced once more at Kristen. He saw the milkshake and smiled. Dylan turned around, looking at Kristen surprised. _Would you look at that! Maybe your secret admirer __**is**__ looking at you, Kristen._

"What?" Kristen asked, looking at Dylan confused. Dylan just chuckled and shook her head. She wasn't about to tell Kristen who she thought her secret admirer might be.

_

* * *

__To: Fellow Readers / From: Spy in Disguise / Subject: Author's Note_

_First of all: I want to reply to all my first reviews, which are from: **GlamalinaHeaven**, **CSIDestiny**(thanks for the constructive review, by the way), **iheartme104**, and **thelittlewitchgirl**, thank you so much! The first chapters might seem boring, but the action is just starting to build up. You'll start understanding everything as the story develops. Also, thank you for favoriting my story and "suscribing" (thank you to **xox jonas xox**, who didn't review but did "suscribe"). This chapter seemed kind of rushed, but here is were it all starts. Review please, telling me what you think about it so far, any grammar or spelling mistakes, tell me about them. And if you have any suggestions, message me. I will update next chapter either on Monday or on Tuesday, and the other chapters will follow that same "updating pattern"._

_You guys rock so keep on rocking,_

_Spy in Disguise_


	3. Chapter 2

Octavian Country Day High

Hallways

September 26, 2010

10: 00 a.m.

When Massie opened her locker, she couldn't help but feel that all the students in the hallways-which would mean the whole school-were looking at her. She ignored that feeling and she numbly started to get some books out, stuffing them in her royal purple bag. The mirror on the locker's door reflected a bunch of girls looking at her…and whispering. Massie frowned, but didn't turn around. She wasn't feeling the alpha-mode. Especially since all of her friends were missing.

Kristen had called her earlier telling her that she would come late to school that day, which intrigued Massie, since Kristen left school early the day before. What was she up to? Dylan was in the school's bathroom, moaning about some tacos she had eaten the day before. Apparently, the meat in them was rancid. And Alicia? She didn't answer her calls, and when Massie saw Alicia making her way to Math class, and waved, Alicia just trotted off.

Zipping her bag close, Massie scowled, and soon, she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. But it wasn't because she was nervous, it was something else. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out how she felt. _Friendless and depressed_, she thought. _Unwanted, empty. Like an LBR_. Luckily, Kristen would come before lunch, and Dylan's stomach would get better by then, so she wouldn't have to eat all alone on Table 18, confronting all of the LBRs' whispers and stares. But still, she felt horrible walking down the halls alone. She couldn't even act like a true alpha right now. _Put it together, Block_. Closing her locker shut, she spun around, and walked down the halls, looking at everyone as if they were cupcakes, and she was the grand wedding cake. _That's better._

She stopped behind the classroom's door, and flipped her hair. She had decided to enter the room with an air of superiority, after all, she _was _superior. But when she set foot on the classroom, everybody looked at her, and once again, started whispering, draining that superiority feeling away. Some girls were giving her bad looks. Others were giving her sarcastic pity looks. Others just stared at her, horrified.

Massie tried to ignore it, like an alpha would. But the hushed tones stung her ears like a needle. She struggled to push away that awful feeling that was growing inside of her. Was it embarrassment? Could be, after all, she was acting like an alpha without a clique. Could it be anger? Another possibility, everybody was whispering _about_ her and not _with_ her. But there was another feeling, deep inside, something she couldn't quite yet describe. She felt…_Hurt._

The whispering increased, and Massie couldn't handle it anymore. She turned around, and, red with anger and embarrassment, hissed, "What is it that you are whispering about!"

The students stopped, and stared. Massie was now breathing hard, all of the feelings she had been experiencing that day controlling her.

"Tell. Me," she demanded.

Everybody remained silent. Massie gulped, and tried not to knit her eyebrows worriedly. She wanted to burst out in tears. How could her friends leave her? Even if Dylan and Kristen had excuses, they still should be here, helping their alpha. Or at least Massie thought. Suddenly, a name appeared in her mind. _Alicia_. After her little escape from her and the group, Massie had ran out to find her. She had searched everywhere. But she didn't find Alicia.

Massie focused once more on her classmates, trying to stare them down. Some looked away, some frowned, but some remained unmoved.

One girl looked up, and said, "There have been-"

The doors of the classroom flung open, interrupting the girl's reply.

"Good morning, students," Mrs. Lopez said, entering the classroom. A chorus of _hello_s and _good morning_s were heard in reply.

Massie licked her lips nervously, and tried to smile at her teacher, but it only came out as a grimace. She slowly walked towards her seat, and trying to stand straight, sat down. Her eyes slid over to Mrs. Lopez, who had now started her lesson. But the words of Mrs. Lopez couldn't sink in her mind. There was only one thing she could think about. _Am I still an alpha?_

A white piece of paper landed on her desk, and Massie looked at it quizically. Slowly, she opened it and gasped, horrified. _Is it true that you and Derrington are back together?_ it read. Massie started shaking her head, and quickly got out her cellphone, trying to shield it away from Mrs. Lopez's eyes. She quickly typed a message to Landon Crane, her boyfriend. She certainly didn't want him thinking that she and the bet-loser were dating once again. But all she got from a reply was _Is that why you haven't texted me the past week? Massie, I hate doing this, but I can't even look at you. We. Are. Over._

* * *

Kristen used to get angry easily. And that is one of the things that she had changed the summer before high school. But what her parents had just told her…that made her angry. No, more than angry. It _enraged_ her.

Kristen walked to the living room. Well, _one_ of the ten new living rooms. She slumped down on the new, luxurious, cream colored couch with the pale pink cushions, and exhaled. _I can't even sit on the new couches_ she thought. The material of the furniture was too slippery and soon, she found her butt landing on the carpet, and a bunch of pink cushions on top of her.

"I hate being rich," she groaned. "I miss my old life."

Which was true. She missed her old living room, she missed her old couches, she even missed her old room! Her new one was the size of her old apartment, and she hated that it was a long distance from her bed to her bathroom. It was nice to have all the designer clothes you wanted easily, but still. _I wasn't even poor, I was middle class_. Now she understood what people meant when they said that one should appreciate what one has. _Well, then, I'll appreciate being rich. I certainly don't want to be richer than what I am already._ But the way her mother's business and her dad's job were improving, Kristen knew that more money would come. Her father had once been an arts dealer, but he had studied to be a lawyer. With the help of Mr. Rivera, Alicia's dad, her father landed a job as a successful lawyer. Her mother had decided to be less strict, and launched her own, successful, fashion line, plus, she was also a wedding planner.

Kristen looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and sighed. She should've been heading to school already, but after that "family reunion", she didn't feel like it. _I'll go later_. Kristen felt her eyes water. She had always wanted to be rich ever since her father lost all of his money, and now that she was, she hated it. It had destroyed her family. She couldn't believe her parents were getting divorced.

Her cellphone beeped, but she ignored it. She walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a spoon out of one of the drawers. She didn't know what Massie would think about her parents getting divorced. What if she kicked her out? Kristen didn't know why, but she also felt embarrassed about her parent's divorce. She'd keep it a secret as long as she could. Especially because the day before, she heard a lot of kids talking bad about a girl whose parents had divorced in the summer.

When Kristen opened the big refrigerator, a white box caught her attention. Opening it, she saw a huge, grand wedding cake. _Probably one of my mom's client's wedding cake._ She reached out for a chocolate fudge can on the far end of the refrigerator, and, dipping the spoon in the sticky material, leaned on the refrigerator's door. While she ate the chocolate, her thoughts wandered back into her family's problems. _Maybe, if we weren't rich…_Kristen sighed, wishing that somehow, something will happen, and her family would go back to their middle class life, and her parents would rethink the divorce. But her mother loved being rich, and she was eager to make her mom happy, especially with the divorce issue in their lives.

Kristen closed the chocolate can angrily, and threw it in the refrigerator. When the chocolate landed, one of the bases of the refrigerator made a weird _clacking _noise. Kristen didn't pay attention, thinking that the noise was produced by the can's landing. But when she turned around, and walked a few steps, she heard a _squish_ noise. Slowly, she turned around, and nearly fainted. Besides the fact that the refrigerator was a disaster, there was frosting all over the floor and pieces of yellow bread. It didn't take long for Kristen to notice the other half of the cake, upside down on the floor.

"_Ehmagawd,"_ Kristen gasped.

She couldn't move. She was terrified. Her mother's job was going to go downward when people realized that she had given her client a destroyed wedding cake. And when her mother arrived home at 3:00 p.m. and saw her cake destroyed…she could have a heart attack.

Kristen ran to the living room to look for her mother's address book. Maybe she'll find a cook who could re-do the cake for her once more, after all, she remembered how the cake looked before it was destroyed.

With all the disaster, she didn't realize that her foot had gotten stuck on the rug. So when she tried to keep running, she found herself flying across the living room, and landing, no, _crashing_ on top of the grand piano.

Kristen's eyes widened, and she smiled. _The piano_. She knew who could help her, and for free! The person who was going to help her was her best friend, someone who she couldn't live without. Smiling, she ran outside, not caring if her hair wasn't braided. She jumped on her bicycle, and pedaled fast. School could wait. Her mother's job was at sake.

* * *

"I'm home," Alicia murmured, as she closed the door behind. She couldn't believe how nice Claire had been with her that day, after everything that Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Massie had done to her back in eighth grade. If she had done all those things to Massie, Massie would probably make Isaac drive Alicia to hell. But Claire was different, and now that she knew the real reason why Cam had broken up with Claire, she felt sympathy towards her. She hadn't eaten lunch that day with Massie, she had eaten lunch with Claire. Massie and Dylan kept glaring at them, and Alicia did feel a bit guilty for not eating with them, but Claire and her friends had been so nice to her throughout the day, that she couldn't say no to them when they asked her to eat with them.

"Hey, _Leesh_."

Alicia looked up to find her cousin, Nina Callas, standing in front of her, with a sarcastic smile on her face. Alicia frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Alicia demanded.

Nina raised her eyebrows, and walked towards Alicia. "I heard what happened," she cooed. She stroked Alicia's dark hair softly, while her eyes glimmered with mischief, "I just had to be here to help you through this. After all, you and your friends weren't but the _nicest_ the last time I came."

* * *

Dylan sipped her cup of coffee. She turned her T.V. on, and _Mr. Magorioum's Wonder Emporium_ came on. Dylan laughed, remembering Kristen. It was one of her favorite movies, even though Dylan couldn't understand why. She remembered the first time they saw it, and how Kristen was marveled by the way Mahoney played the piano. Kristen had bought the movie and the soundtrack too, and kept replaying the song. She loved it. _She probably still does_, Dylan thought.

Her phone ringed, and Dylan hurried to pick it up. When she did, her mother's soft voice spoke up.

"Dylan?" she asked.

"Yeeees," Dylan burped.

"Dylan, don't do that, that is so un-ladylike," Merri-Lee Marvil chided.

Dylan giggled. "What's up?"

"My boss just told me that the show wouldn't be famous if it wasn't because of _me_."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, what I am telling you next might make you faint, so get those cushions ready…they are planning to make _The Daily Grind: The Movie!_" Her mother squealed.

Dylan frowned, "How can they make a movie out of a talk show?"

Her mother laughed, "It is not about a talk show. They are going to make a movie of my teenage life. Fiction, of course. They are going to add some drama to my wonderful life."

Dylan smiled, "Way to go, mom!"

"And, this is the best part, they want _you_ to play me!"

Dylan gasped, "What?"

"Sweetie, you are going to be playing the teenage Merri-Lee Marvil on the big screen."

* * *

_To: Fellow Readers / From: Spy in Disguise / Subject: Author's Note_

_First off, I want to apologize for my grammar. I'll try to improve it, and when fan fiction lets me get an editor, I'll get one as soon as I can. I also want to thank the reviewers: Pepsigirl120 (who also favorited it), iheartme104, skiiergirl97, and crystalpowerkiss (thanks for the constructive review). And to all of those who didn't review but did read. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, and if you have any suggestions, message me, maybe I can add them to the story._

_Thank you so much,_

_Spy in Disguise._


	4. Chapter 3

_Golden Palm Hotel_

_Lobby_

_September 26_

_11:02 a.m._

_Kristen adjusted her white Burberry Brit Check Tunic Top. Usually, when she entered this hotel, she felt self-conscious about what she was wearing –especially because only extremely rich people came to the hotel. She sighed, reminding herself that she was now as rich as the owner of the hotel._

_Her shiny, black ballet flats made a soft "clack" as they stepped on the fine, creamy colored ceramic. Kristen held on to the golden stair rails as she walked down the stairs to the center of the lobby. She was nervous already, and she didn't want to feel even worst if she fell down the stairs._

_As soon as she reached the last stair, she heard a man exclaim her name. She smiled, and looking up, gazed at her grandfather playing the piano in the middle of the luxurious hotel. She hurried towards the piano, and waved._

"_Hey grandpa," Kristen greeted. She turned around, and waved at the lobby manager, who was writing something, "Hey Ronald!"_

_Ronald looked up, and smiling, waved back. Kristen grinned, and looked back at her grandfather._

"_I thought we were supposed to see each other until Friday," her grandfather, Christian Petterson, murmured, while his fingers moved rapidly along the piano keys._

"_Not happy to see me?" Kristen chuckled nervously._

_Christian smiled, and motioned her to the piano seat, "Seat down, Kristen."_

_Kristen frowned, "Is it permitted? I mean, while you are working, and all."_

_Christian laughed, "Of course it is. Don't be such a goody-two-shoes and seat besides your old man."_

_Kristen smiled, and slowly sat next to him. She examined the music sheets displayed in front of him. "What are you playing?"_

"_Oh, just some old blues," her grandfather replied. Then, he turned his head to look at her, examining her face,"I feel you are nervous. What is wrong? Is it because of my daughter's and your father's, you know…"_

"_Not, it is not because of that," Kristen assured, sighing "Y-you were once a chef before you retired, right?"_

_Christian nodded._

"_You still have your gear, right?"_

_Christian nodded, slowly, "What's up with my gear?"_

"_Wait," Kristen said, inhaling nervously, "Y-you know that mom is a fashion designer/wedding planner now, right?"_

_Christian smiled, "And a very known one. I am proud of her."_

_Kristen smiled weakly, "W-well, then you wouldn't want her to lose her job, wouldn't you?"_

_Christian frowned, and looked at Kristen, "What are you up to?"_

"_Ineedyoutore-makeaweddingcakeformom," Kristen blurted out._

_Christian looked at his granddaughter, confused, "I beg your pardon?"_

"_I need you to re-make a wedding cake for mom," Kristen whispered._

_Christian's blue-green eyes widened, and then he half-smiled, "What did you do?"_

"_Er…Beckham, you know, I-I, was, um, cleaning the refrigerator, I set the cake out, and you know, Beckham, like a normal cat would, jumped on the counter to inspect the cake, and then, splat! He let the cake fall," Kristen shook her head slowly._

_Christian nodded slowly, as if he didn't believe her, but played along, "And you want me to re-make a wedding cake?"_

_Kristen nodded slowly, "I know how the cake looks, where the decorations were placed, the exact same color, even the flavor! I just have to write it down to you, and draw the cake. And voila! You will be ready."_

_Christian sighed, "Kristen, didn't you once want to be a chef?"_

"_I still do. And, I know, you have taught me to cook everything that's cook-able in this world, but, I-I don't have the correct equipment to make a wedding cake!"_

_Christian sighed once again, and looked at Kristen, "I hate to say no, Krist-mas, but I am working right now."_

_Kristen nodded understandingly, "It's ok, I'll just contact one of mom's chefs. Thanks anyways."_

_She climbed off the seat, and had just taken a few steps away when she heard her grandfather call after her. Kristen turned around, confused._

_Christian smiled, "Didn't I teach you how to play some songs on the piano and how to read sheet music?"_

_Kristen tilted her head in confusion, then widened her eyes as she realized what he was suggesting, "You don't expect me to-"_

"_Oh, I do," Christian interrupted._

"_B-but, I-I-I" Kristen stammered._

"_But?"_

"_I am not a professional! I can't play like you."_

"_The wedding cake," Christian teased._

_Kristen's blue-green eyes examined the white piano, which resembled the white box where the wedding cake was once stored._

"_Ok," Kristen sighed, and walked towards her grandfather._

_Her grandfather smiled, and reached for a small suitcase besides his chair. He opened it and got out a whole bunch of papers, then waved them at Kristen when she sat next to him._

"_I've got some Vanessa Carlton songs, and some classics, too," he said._

_Kristen, smiled and took the papers. Then her face paled, "I don't know any of these songs."_

_Christian winked, "Don't worry. After I talk to Donald about the situation, I'll ask him to give you, mmm, 30 minutes to practice?"_

"_30 minutes?" Kristen widened her eyes, "B-but-"_

_Christian messed her dirty blond hair, smiling, "I know for a fact that you learn fast, and, you can play by ear."_

_Noticing Kristen's worried expression, Christian added, "Fine, I'll ask him for 35 minutes."_

_Kristen's mouth dropped open, "What if I make a mistake? I'll be so embarrassed," she whispered._

"_Then don't make a mistake," he replied._

"_You sound just like Massie," Kristen chuckled nervously, then sighed,"Fine, go and talk to Donald, I'll just seat here, waiting to die of embarrassment."_

* * *

Octavian Country Day High

Lunchroom

September 27

12:20 p.m.

"And that is why I was MIA yesterday," Kristen finished, munching a spoonful of her salad.

Dylan smiled and tooka bite out of her steak. Yesterday had been a disaster, until the end, of course, when she received that call from her mom. She was actually glad that Kristen hadn't come to school the day before, or she would've had to face the angry-depressed Massie. After her "stomach problem", she had found Massie crying on the bathroom because of Landon. Dylan felt compassionate for Massie, but when lunch came, Massie was more than furious, especially because Alicia was eating with Claire. Dylan thought that there was a good explanation for Alicia hanging out with Claire, but if she mentioned that, Massie would explode.

Dylan tilted her head, and asked Kristen, "How did it go? The piano thing, I mean."

Kristen smiled and shrugged, "I don't want to give the impression that I am bragging, but I was quite impressed with myself. Maybe I can squeeze piano lessons into my schedule? I mean, I loved playing the piano."

Massie sighed, "At least it's not Drama Club."

Kristen chuckled, and took out a small, pink box and a pale pink envelope, "Look what I found today in my locker."

"From your secret admirer?" Dylan asked, smiling and waggling her eyebrows.

Kristen blushed and nodded.

"What did he give you, huh? 2 glasses of calories plus trans fat?" Massie asked grumpily.

"Oh, shut up, Mass, don't be jealous," Dylan frowned, stabbing her steak.

"Again, why would I be jealous of someone who is receiving daily calories?" Massie said, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Dylan sighed, annoyed, and glared at Massie. She was about to saysomething, when Kristen cut in, "What happened to you guys yesterday? Sorry I couldn't text, but I was busy."

"Me first!" Dylan raised her hand, waving it furiously in the air.

"Dyl, don't act like Kuh-Laire," Massie whisper-hissed.

Dylan put her hand down, then looked at Kristen and Massie, "Well, yesterday, after getting a Mocha, I decided to go shopping. First, I went to Burberry, and there were this really cute pants, oh, and this ah-mazing plaid mini skirts and-"

"Cut to the point," Massie interrupted, holding up her hand.

"Ok, so, the hawt girl you see in front of you is starring in _The Daily Grind: The Movie _as teenage Merri-Lee Marvil," Dylan continued, smiling triumphantly.

Kristen squealed, but Massie looked unimpressed, "How can they make a movie out of a talk show?"

"The same question I asked when they told me. Apparently, the movie will be based on my mom's teenage life," Dylan replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Massie said, with a small smile.

"I start filming next week. I'll leave after lunch, so I don't lose the first five periods of class for like, what, a month, or so?" Dylan continued, "Oh, and here is the best part…mom wants you guys, with me, of course, to help out with make-up and clothes!"

Kristen squealed once again, and Massie smiled. "We'll chose the best clothes for you, Dyl," Kristen said.

Massie nodded, looking bored, and Dylan frowned.

"I get it that you are not happy for me, Mass, but could you at least pretend?" Dylan asked, annoyed.

Massie sighed, "Dylan, I am happy for you. Seriously. It's just, you know, Landon and all."

"Landon?" Kristen asked, eating one of the mini chocolates that her secret admirer gave her.

Massie sighed, and for a fraction of a second, Dylan saw that Massie's eyes watered. But as quick as it came, the effect left.

"Landon and I broke up," Massie said, in a high-pitched voice. She stuck her chin up, and drank from her coffee.

"Oh, Mass, I am sorry," Kristen said, her eyebrows knitting worriedly, "He is such a wimp for breaking up with you."

Massie shook her head, "No he is not, he was tricked into d-dumping me."

Kristen quietly gasped. She was probably thinking that Massie never stammered, which was exactly what Dylan was thinking.

"How can someone trick someone into breaking up with someone?" Kristen asked, puzzled.

Dylan resisted the urge to giggle. The way Kristen asked questions always made her laugh.

"Someone made up a rumor about me and that bet-loser, Derrington, getting back together," Massie groaned.

Kristen gaped, "Who?"

"I don't know!" Massie exclaimed. "I sent him a text message telling him that it wasn't true, and for a reply, he broke up with me!"

"Ehmagawd, over the phone? That is nawt acceptable," Kristen replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We are finding out who is behind this, ay-sap," Dylan demanded.

Massie nodded, "We'll find out who did this, and we'll fight rumor with rumor."

The girls nodded. Massie smiled, and was about to continue, when a burst of laughter interrupted her.

"Done, done and _done._"

"Who is acting like an EW and copying _our _sayings?" Massie asked.

Dylan and Kristen turned around, just to see Claire, Layne, Cara, Syd and an unidentified brunette laugh again.

"Claire and her group," Dylan murmured, narrowing her eyes.

"Who is the brunette?" Kristen asked.

"Backstabber Leesh!" Massie replied.

"No, it's not. Alicia has a Ralph Lauren bag, and this girl has a Chanel bag," Dylan corrected.

The lunchroom doors swung open and a smiling Alicia walked in. She walked towards Claire's table, greeted them, and sat down. The girls grinned at Alicia.

Kristen gasped. "She is going to eat with _them_?"

"Just like yesterday," Massie shook her head.

The mysterious brunette turned around, making the Pretty Committee's mouth drop wide open. It was Nina Callas. She smiled sweetly, and stood up, motioning Claire and her friends that she'd be right back. Nina walked towards Table 18, and stopped, playing with her bracelet.

"_Hola chicas_, missed me?" she asked, smugly.

"Kleptomaniac boy snatcher," Kristen murmured.

Massie shot Kristen a look, and turned to look at Nina. "What do you want?"

"Oh, besides saying hi, I wanted to announce to you that, um, Alicia no longer wants to be part of the Pretty Committee. In other words, she _quits_," Nina said, her face turning stone cold.

Dylan and Kristen gasped, but Massie just stared at Nina, "Who cares? We were gonna kick her out, anyways! Right girls?"

Dylan and Kristen glanced at each other, and nodded slowly.

"Oh," Nina smiled again, "I've also got some good news."

"Good, go and tell those LBRs over there, they are going to be thrilled," Massie snapped.

"Ok, then you don't want to know that me and a certain _Landon Crane_ are dating now, huh?"

"What?" the girls all asked in unison.

Nina nodded, "We've got a date for a party Derrick Harrington is hosting. You girls are invited, right?"

The girls looked at each other, surprised and hurt.

"Oh, no? Then I guess I won't be seeing you Friday?" Nina sang.

"We have plans for Friday, and we never cancel our plans. It is something about a movie Dylan is starring in. And we wouldn't want to go to an _ex-HART's _party, anyways" Kristen spoke for Massie, who was looking down at her tray, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh, Dylan, congratulations," Nina's smile faltered, "I'll catch up with you later. _Ta-ta_."

Nina walked towards Table 5, were Claire, Alicia and the others were waiting for her. Dylan slowly turned to look at her friends.

"Ok, so Massie and I are Derrington's exes, but, still, we are in good terms. And you are one of Derrington's closest friends, what's up with us not being invited?" Dylan addressed Kristen.

Kristen shook her head, and shrugged, then looked up. "Who cares? We'll just have to do something super cool on Friday, something somehow involved with the movie, and then we'll show everyone. Derrington, Nina, Kuh-Laire and Alicia will be _so_ mad when they see how much fun we had."

"We can go shopping for the make-up and the clothes for the movie _and_ the parties that we have to have on set!" Dylan suggested, "And you guys can meet my love interest! He arrives tomorrow! And, he is a total HART!"

Kristen grinned, and looked at Massie, "Maybe he'll be interested in you, Mass?"

Massie looked up, scowling, "No he won't, because I'm getting Landon back. I'm sure that it was Alicia who spread that rumor of me and Derrington! And we're ruining her."

Kristen and Dylan looked at each other, then Kristen spoke up, "I don't think Alicia did it."

"Yeah, I mean, it could've been Kuh-Laire or Nina, but def not Leesh," Dylan agreed.

Massie exhaled, "How do you know?"

Kristen shrugged, and Dylan frowned, then said, "How do _you _know that Leesh did it?"

"First, she is the queen of gossip," Massie started, "Second, just look at her!"

The girls looked at Alicia, who was whispering something to Claire and Nina. Alicia looked away to get something from her bag, then Claire and Nina whispered something, looked at Massie and her friends, and giggled.

"See? She is whispering about me!" Massie finished. "We are so bringing her down."

* * *

"I can't believe they kicked me out, I mean, I thought Massie was my best friend," Alicia said, shaking her head.

"I just told them that you would be eating with us until I left, and they exploded, you should've seen them," Nina whispered.

Claire leaned closer, "Don't let it surprise you, Leesh. She has done worst things to me."

Alicia sighed, then looked at both of them, "I am glad we are friends now," she bit her glossed lip, and tried to smile, "Ok, changing subjects, who want to see some celeb gossip?"

"We do," Nina and Claire answered.

"Ok, just let me get the magazine out of my bag," Alicia said.

When she turned to get something out of her red, Ralph Lauren bag, Nina and Claire leaned closer to eachother.

"Who's next? Kristen?" Nina asked.

"No, Dylan's next. We are ruining Kristen, remember?" Claire asked.

"Oh, yeah," Nina nodded, then turned to look at Massie "Looks like poor Ms. Alpha is turning into a friendless loser."

Claire looked at Massie, and giggled. "More than a friendless loser," Claire menaced.

* * *

_To: Fellow Readers / From: Spy in Disguise / subject: Author's Note._

_Ok, so here is the next chapter. I want to thank you all who favorited, suscribed and reviewed (CSIDestiny, DancesWithPencils, PepsiGirl120 -thanks for the ideas, by the way- skiiergirl97 and briony-rose). I know this chapter seemed kind of rushed, but, this is where all the action starts. Besides, I've been feeling all hyper yesterday and today, so that will explain half of it :) Review, telling me what you thing, and message me any ideas. And if there are any grammar and spelling errors, sorry about that, too, and if you want, you can point them out, so I can know what I've got to check next time._

_Thank you for reading,_

_Spy In Disguise._


	5. Chapter 4

Rivera Estate

Main Entrance

September, 27

4:00 p.m.

Alicia winced as she heard the loud _thump_ of the closing doors.

"Sorry," she mumbled, even though no one was at home.

Her mother was arranging some papers, her dad was doing some lawyer business, and Nina was at the beauty salon, fixing her hair for Derrick's party the next day. His party was exactly the same reason why Alicia had gone shopping that day. She smiled as she remembered the beautiful, strapless red dress she had bought from Ralph Lauren.

Alicia ran up the stairs of her house, ready for a DIY hair re-do. She had read in one of her teen magazines some tips on how to create an ah-mazing hairstyle, and Alicia had found one that complimented perfectly her heart-shaped face.

As she lingered on the upstairs living room, she couldn't help but find herself wondering why Derrick hadn't invited Massie, Kristen and Dylan. She knew for a fact that Derrick was still close friends with Kristen, and that he loved having Dylan and Massie around, since they always made the party brighter.

Her thoughts were interrupted by whispers in Nina's bedroom. Frowning, she walked towards the door, and peaked in. Sitting on one of the chairs was Claire, painting her nails. Alicia was about to go in, and ask her why she was there, when Nina emerged from one side of the room.

"That color compliments your skin shade, _perfectamente," _Nina told Claire, smiling.

Claire giggled, "_Gracias._ Now, back to business. Do you think she suspects anything?"

"Nope. Haven't you seen that airhead bragging about it 24/7?" Nina replied, slumping on the chair next to Claire.

_What are they talking about?_ Alicia asked herself. _Wasn't Nina supposed to be in the beauty salon?_ Alicia shook her head, and focused on hearing what Claire was going to say next.

"I'm _so_ glad Massie isn't attending the party, imagine if she did. She would def ruin it someway or another," Claire said.

Nina carefully applied eyeliner, "You know the reason why we told Derrick that Massie, Kristen, and Dylan were behind the rumors. If Landon sees her, he'll totally ruin everything."

"Yeah, but shouldn't you make Landon think that you are trying to help him get Massie jealous? After all, he does think that _she_ was the one who dumped him," Claire added.

Nina rolled her eyes, "I already got a plan for that, Kuh-Laire."

"Don't call me that!" Claire snapped.

Nina gasped, "Claire, don't talk like that to your alpha."

"Who says you are the alpha?" Claire replied, "Why can't _I_ be the alpha."

Nina smiled sweetly, and turned around, "Claire, I already know how to deal with the alpha pressure. Back in Spain, I am even more popular than Lady Gaga, and when I leave, you can be the alpha."

Claire seemed satisfied with the answer, and continued painting her nails, "You know, we should tell Alicia. After all, this is all because we are trying to help her. We are trying to stop Massie on what she wants to do to Alicia."

Nina sighed, "I know, but…Leesh is so sweet, she hates doing this to people. We'll tell her, when she is ready."

Alicia gasped silently, and closed the door quietly. She sprinted down the stairs, and hurried over to the door. Once out of her house, she kept running, until she reached a place that she didn't know. Panting, she sat down on a nearby bench, and started thinking about what she had just heard. Which were the bad guys? Massie or Alicia's friends?

After a while, Alicia's cellphone beeped. She took it out and read _One New Text Message._ Alicia frowned, and opened it. As she read it, all the color in her face drained.

_Dear Octavian County Day High students,_

_Looks like a certain student *cough* Alicia Rivera *cough* has some little secrets to hide. Well, just one. But HUGE. All those rumors you've been hearing lately about you or your friends? Yeah, the fake rumors? She is guilty about them-ALL. Just thought that you should know,_

_Massie Block._

Alicia felt the tears stinging her brown eyes. Now she certainly knew who the bad guy was, and what Nina and Claire were talking about. Not one single moment in her life had she made-up a rumor about somebody. Yes, Alicia always came up with the latest gossip, but only the ones that were _true_.

She didn't know what was going on, and what was up with Massie, but she knew one thing. Massie wasn't her friend anymore. Neither were Kristen nor Dylan.

* * *

"Did she leave yet?" Claire asked annoyed.

Nina walked up to her door, and opened it. "No Alicia in here. Besides, I heard her running away."

Claire chuckled, "Poor Alicia is even more confused now. Did you send the text?"

"Which one?" Nina asked.

"Both, the one that's supposedly from Massie, and the one that clears Alicia as the culprit of the rumors," Claire answered.

Nina smiled, thinking of the "precious" rumors. That same day, rumors had been spread, by Nina and her new friends, of course, about almost everyone with an inch of importance in school. Even seniors. Even some teachers.

"I already sent the first, now it's time for the second one," Nina replied. She got out her cellphone and started to type:

_Dear OCD High,_

_Apparently, someone is jealous of the attention Alicia is receiving. Here attached, I send some of the rumors circulating the school. If you see who the sender is, you'll perfectly figure out its Massie's number. Yup, she has been the one trying to ruin your lives. Don't ask me why, but I'll tell you, the girl who gave us these messages was part of Massie's friends. _

_Nina and Claire._

Nina pressed _Send,_ smiling. After everyone received the message, they would think that it was Massie who made up the rumors, and they would probably turn against her. _Everything is going according to the plan_, she said to herself.

"We've got to thank Syd's hacking abilities…but, don't you think it seems to, I don't know, movie-ish?" Claire interrupted Nina's thoughts.

"What seems movie-ish?" Nina asked, puzzled.

"The whole text message thing?" Claire elaborated.

Nina smiled, "One thing I know about OCD, is that they _love_ drama. And I know for sure that OCD High loves Drama x2. So, no, they won't suspect a thing."

"Other question: Do you think Alicia will believe the _we're doing this to Massie to help Alicia _thing?" Claire asked, "Because if not, I've got some ah-mazing ideas."

"Don't worry, if she didn't believe us before, she'll believe us after she reads both texts," Nina replied.

Claire sighed, "I can't wait to get Kristen."

"After Dylan leaves the P.C., we'll make up something genius," Nina assured.

Claire smiled deviously, "I already did."

* * *

_To: Fellow Readers/ From: Spy in Disguise / Subject: Author's Note._

_So I first want to say, Merry Late Christmas and Happy Late New Year's! It's been a long time, but I've been busy with all the parties, I mean, I haven't slept more than four hours until two days ago! On to the story, I know this chapter is short, I know it is rushed, and I am sorry, but I promise next chapter will be longer and with less gramatic errors (or at least I hope)! I want to thank: **CSIDestiny** and **Blondie in Pink** for reviewing! Anyways...please review :D_

_Spy in Disguise._

_P.S.: Perfectamente means Perfect, and Gracias means Thank You, just in case someone didn't know._


End file.
